1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to the art of apparatuses to drain and waterproof basements, and more specifically to an improved drainage pipe to be used to drain water from a basement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Past drainage pipes for basement waterproofing systems have been effective but can be sometimes difficult to assemble or are susceptible to breakage of the plastic pipe during shippage or assemblage of the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,722 to Bevilacqua discloses two types of drainage pipes. The first is a fully molded piece. The fully molded piece may not be nested with other pipes and can be fragile. The pipes are necessarily long, and the void areas in the pipes can make them susceptible to breakage. The second pipe disclosed is a two piece pipe with an U-shaped bottom and a top piece fitted with flanges to hold the bottom piece. The U-shaped bottoms also are not easily nested with other pieces and are susceptible to breakage during assembly of the pipe.
Applicant recognized the need for an improved pipe design that was easier to transport and less susceptible to breakage during the assembly process.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved drainage pipe for use with a basement waterproofing system which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.